1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor control center and more particularly it pertains to a handle mechanism for operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical control apparatus and particularly in motor control centers, power is distributed to power consuming devices through either molded case circuit breakers or fusible switches. These protective devices are available in a wide range of sizes to cover many ratings and other application needs. Moreover, new designs to supersede existing designs are continually being introduced to meet the demands of the market. To the user, these devices present a number of problems. Among these is the need for an operating mechanism to perform the ON, OFF, and RESET functions, as well as to provide a series of equipment interlocking features. Because of the wide range of devices that may be used in a given motor control center, each with its own unique kinematics (center of rotation, angular travel, force required to operate), most of the handle mechanisms currently available simply do not satisfy the problem of actuating the various circuit interrupters that may be contained in a given motor control center. Generally, a handle mechanism should be easy to operate and have aesthetic appeal as well as include interlocking features when required.